


Miracles

by eternalAnomaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Cat Dean, Cat Ears, Eventual Romance, Gabriel comes back, Gabriel is a Little Shit, I WILL make them suffer, M/M, Nobody Dies, Team Free Will, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalAnomaly/pseuds/eternalAnomaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabriel, please come back. I'm sorry. I never realized how much i needed you until you were gone. Please stop being dead," Sam prayed in a hushed tone. "I need you back, Gabe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> So.... hey. This is my first fanfiction that I've posted on here so please be nice. Its also my first Supernatural fanfiction. I started it back when I hadn't watched much of the show. Also, I have no idea how the bunker is laid out. This will be the first chapter of many. I don't own Supernatural or the characters but if I did, they'd probably be happier. Enjoy the story.

        Sam laid on his bed in the bunker. He rolled over onto his side, trying to get comfortable. His mind was overrun with thoughts and images of a certain blond angel. He tossed and turned until he decided to just get out of bed completely. He knelt beside his bed and began to pray.

 

        "Gabriel, please come back. I'm sorry. I never realized how much i needed you until you were gone. Please stop being dead," Sam prayed in a hushed tone. "I need you back, Gabe."

 

        He sat there in silence until he decided to get up and go downstairs. As soon as he reached the living room, Sam saw Dean on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

 

        “Sammy, no offense, but you look like crap,” Dean said, taking in his brother’s tired and worn-out appearance.

 

        “Yeah. Thank. I know,” Sam sarcastically muttered.

 

        Sam scooted some research books away and sat down. Dean held the bottle out to Sam, who gratefully accepted. He took a long swig of the amber liquid, which left a pleasant burning sensation in his throat. Sam returned the bottle to Dean and rested against the back of the couch. His eyes drifted shut, but his thoughts continued to prevent sleep. Dean clasped one of his hands onto Sam’s shoulder.

 

        “Sammy, you okay? And don’t you lie to me,” Dean said in a quiet, concerned voice.

 

        “I’m fine,” Sam answered. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

 

        Dean nodded once in acknowledgement and didn’t press the issue any further. The two brother shared the remaining liquor for about an hour until the bottle was completely drained. They went their separate ways soon after and retreated to their respective rooms.

 

        Sam said another prayer to Gabriel before lying down. The Trickster continued to flood his mind. He may have been troublesome, but he’d had good intentions. He hadn’t deserved to die. Especially not by the hands of his own brother. Gabriel had died to protect others. Sam had seen everything after he’d said yes to Lucifer. He’d seen the pain, fear, and shock in his eyes. He’d seen Gabriel’s last moments and his lifeless vessel surrounded by the burn marks from his wings.

  
        Sam shook his head, trying to push those images from his mind. He thought back to happier times. He thought of the archangel’s blond hair and golden brown eyes. His obsession with sweets. Sam fell asleep soon after with a hint of a smile on his face.


	2. Cat Ears and Crotches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cas, don’t. I’m just a little on edge. It’s been a rough morning as you can tell,” Dean interrupted.
> 
> “Really? From my perspective, it’s been purr-fect!” Sam joked, laughing loudly.
> 
> “Not cool, Sammy,” Dean said.

        Sam awoke to the sound of Dean screaming. He fought with his sheets before consequently falling out of his bed. After he disentangled from the bedding, Sam sprinted to Dean’s room. He was utterly unprepared for what awaited him.

 

        “Son of a bitch! How the hell did I get these?!” Dean yelled gesturing to his new, furry appendages.

 

        Upon his head were a pair of fluffy cat ears, which were pulled back in irritation. Behind him, a slender tail twitched angrily. Sam let a small laugh escape him at the current predicament that his brother had found himself in. Dean stormed off downstairs, which caused his tail to swish from side to side instinctively. The motion resulted in Sam cracking up laughing.

 

        When Sam finally managed to still his laughter, he went in search of his brother. He found Dean in the living room. He was plopped down on the couch. He was visibly incensed about his current situation.

 

        “Dean, it’ll be fine. If there’s a way to turn you back, we’ll find it,” Sam said as he sat down next to his, currently feline, brother. 

 

        The two sat there in a semi-awkward silence until Sam noticed Dean’s ears perk up and twitch. Simultaneously, they turned to look behind them and came face-to-face with Castiel’s crotch. Dean’s face turned a bright, scarlet red as he jumped away. Sam merely went wide-eyed as he leaned away awkwardly.

 

        “Cas, how many times do I have to remind you?! Personal space!” Dean yelled.

 

        “My apologies,” Cas said. “ I sensed your distress and transported myself to be close to your location. I did not close to invade your personal space. I can leave if.”

 

        “Cas, don’t. I’m just a little on edge. It’s been a rough morning as you can tell,” Dean interrupted.

 

        “Really? From my perspective, it’s been purr-fect!” Sam joked, laughing loudly.

 

        “Not cool, Sammy,” Dean said.

 

        Dean picked himself up from the floor. Cas walked over to him and began to inspect the new appendages. The ears titched when Cas’ hand came close to them. Dean’s eyes closed when Cas began to pet his ears. Sam watched as Cas smiled slightly mischievously in his direction. Sam was confused by the out-of-character behavior from the angel. Cas leaned in close to one of the fluffy ears atop Dean’s  head. Sam realized what he was planning on doing. Suddenly, Castiel blew straight into Dean’s ear. Dean jolted out of his trance violently and smacked Cas on the arm. He scowled at the angel warning him  against attempting it again.

  
        A knock at the door grabbed their attention. Dean lunged for a hat on a nearby side table to hide his ears.  Castiel draped his trench coat over Dean’s shoulders to hide his tail. Sam crept cautiously towards the door. Nothing could’ve prepared them for what awaited them on the other side.


End file.
